gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclops
The Cyclops was a Locust Drone, named for the monocular targeting helmet they wear.Cyclops (Locust Drone) - Action Figure Gallery The Cyclops' most infamous trait is their habit of looting human weaponry, particularly Mark II Lancers, from fallen Gears and using them to deadly effect against their former owners. History Background Some Drones in the Locust Horde use Lancers as a sign of prestige at having killed a Gear. The Cyclops is equipped with a targeting helmet optimized for use in combat over various ranges and wears different armor from standard Drones. According to Baird, the COG's foremost Locust expert, Cyclops act as the Locust Horde's elite shock troops, and can still aim better than average Drones despite having their one-eyed helmet. They are deemed more aggressive than the average drone foot soilders. Cyclops took part in the Evacuation of Ilima, fighting alongside General RAAM. They also fought in the Siege of Jacinto and Operation: Hollow Storm, defending the Nexus from Gears while they launched their attack to destroy the Locust and prevent the Locust from destroying Jacinto. Cyclops are well known for equipping the Lancer Assault Rifle and are well versed in the ways of using the Chainsaw. Locust War Destruction of Halvo Bay Cyclops were amongst the elite forces led by General Karn in Halvo Bay. Kilo Squad first encountered Cyclops at the Kashkur Wing, where the Gears noted their monocular helmet and their Lancer Assault Rifles, and managed to defeat the elite Drones and move forward to the East Wing. While on trial, Damon Baird recalled their encounter with the Cyclops. More Cyclops continued to attack Kilo on their quest to find and launch the Lightmass Missile. At Magadha Villa, they used Smoke Grenades to reduce the Gears' visibility so that they could easily cut them in half but were again slain. Cyclops would later aid General Karn against Kilo Squad at the Plaza for the Tyran Dead but fell with their General. Evacuation of Ilima During Zeta-Six's evacuation of Ilima City, General RAAM led a personal attack on the city with his own personal army behind him, which included an unknown number of Cyclops. They arrived in force when the Kryllstorm had arrived, with a lot of them storming Dr. Wisen's School of Hope. Many of them participated in the ultimately-futile battle against Zeta-Six alongside General RAAM, giving him support while his Reaver recovered and later assisting the General himself. Operation: Hollow Storm Cyclops took part in the Assault on Landown, attacking Rig 314 while it was being repaired. However, Rig D28 gave support to Delta Squad, and together they defeated the hostiles. Several Cyclops searched for any remaining Stranded inside the sinkhole of Ilima. Delta Squad defeated many of them as they made progress (one was particularly killed with a Frag Tag from Cole Train). More Cyclops appeared at the New Hope Research Facility, trying to prevent Delta Squad from leaving the place. A single Cyclops attacked Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago when a Locust Gunboat deployed him along with a pair of Bolters and a Grinder. The duo took all their enemies down and repelled the gunboat. Another gunboat carrying a trio of Cyclops attacked a raft Fenix and Santiago tried to use to cross the lake. The trio was killed and the gunboat retreated. Another trio of Cyclops on a gunboat attacked a hijacked gunboat that Delta used to escape from their raft. They were killed with the Troika installed in the gunboat and the gunboat fled as its crew was killed. As both Gears progressed, more Cyclops attempted to stop them from activating their beacon inside the Hollow. After deploying the beacon and reaching the Palace, the Gears found a number of Cyclops making a last stand inside the fortress against the Humans and the Lambent. Cyclops took guard inside the Archives Building during the Siege of Jacinto and faced Delta as they entered the building on their way towards Jacinto's sinkhole. A number of Cyclops attacked Marcus and Dom as they progressed down Cooper Street. Several Cyclops attacked the duo inside Jacinto's sinkhole but failed to prevent them from capturing a Brumak and destroying the Hollows. Post-Operation: Hollow Storm When the COG sunk Jacinto City in the year 15 A.E., sea water flooded the Inner Hollows, apparently wiping out most of the Locust army. However, some Cyclopes managed to survive the flooding and joined up with the Horde Remnant known as the Queen's Guard. Some fought against Delta Squad in their campaign to rescue Marcus' father, Adam Fenix. They presumably all died when Adam's weapon was activated, as planned. Multiplayer *The Cyclops is playable in Gears of War 2 Multiplayer. They seem to lack the shoulder pad seen on them during the campaign and are slightly taller than other Locust in Multiplayer due to the helmet. They were requested for Gears of War 3, however they didn't make it to multiplayer. *The Cyclops is a Multiplayer Character in Gears 5. He can be purchased from the store with 500 iron. Horde Mode *A Cyclops' helmet can be shot off by a well-placed headshot in Horde, providing the weapon used isn't powerful enough for a one-hit kill. *The Cyclops appear as enemies in Gears of War 2 and Gears of War 3 Horde Mode. In Horde 2.0, Cyclops have been known to chase and ambush players with a revved-up chainsaw to make use of their Lancer's bayonet. Glitches If you are playing as a Cyclops in Multiplayer, you will notice that the Snub Pistol holstered on its thigh never actually moves. If you draw your pistol, you will grab it and appear to have two, and if you holster a Boltok Pistol or a Gorgon Pistol, it will overlap with the Snub. This is a glitch that occurs quite often in Gears of War 2. It happens mainly because when Epic designed the models for these characters, they added the holstered Snub Pistol by default when they're supposed to be two separate models. Behind the Scenes *This armor can be bought for your Avatar on the Avatar Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points and the helmet for 160 Microsoft points. The Cyclops is the only Locust armor available in the Marketplace because they are the only new type of Locust that is available in multiplayer by default apart from the Beast Rider and the Flame Grenadier, both of which lack the standard Drone chest armor. *Cyclops are included in the Gears of War 3 Locust picture pack. It can be bought for 160 Microsoft points in the Game Marketplace. References Category:Locust Soldier